Um Natal para Harry Potter
by Dany Ceres
Summary: Harry adora o Natal, mas Draco não vê a data do mesmo modo. Como conseguir o seu Natal?


**Título:** Um Natal para Harry Potter  
**Classificação:** PG-15  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Avisos:** Fic de presente de AO para KChan na PSF.

-----DMHP-----

**Um Natal para Harry Potter**

O primeiro natal que Harry passou com Draco, ele ficara ligeiramente desapontado com a falta de empolgação do namorado. Para Draco, o Natal não era nada mais que uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas para Harry... Era a oportunidade de ficar mais juntinho de quem se ama, de fazer mais agrados.

Harry estava decidido esse ano a fazer Draco gostar do Natal. Talvez gostar fosse pedir um pouco demais, mas o loiro teria que ter um papel mais ativo esse ano. Harry queria e estava decidido a ter um Natal completo, com direito a apartamento decorado, pinheiro, comidas típicas e muitos presentes.

Lá pelo dia dez, quando Harry anunciou à Draco que precisava fazer compras, como resposta o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha em pergunta muda se a piada já tinha acabado para ele começar a rir. Quando o moreno respondeu impaciente que, se ele não ia só precisava dizer que não o acompanharia, Draco se levantou procurando pelo casaco.

-----DMHP-----

As ruas cheias do Beco Diagonal estavam deixando Draco estressado, e o fato de Harry estar empolgado o bastante para sair puxando o namorado beco afora esbarrando em outros bruxos não ajudava em nada. Quando Draco perguntou à Harry onde exatamente estavam indo e porque ainda não tinham chegado, Harry soltou a mão de Draco e apertou o passo, depois de uma olhada do loiro. Só pela olhada Harry notou que Draco começava a adquirir um bom humor que o fazia se lembrar do seu ex-professor de escola, Severus Snape.

Harry não conseguia conter a empolgação quando começou a divisar no alto a ponta de um pinheiro ou outro. Quando chegaram na porta da loja e um vendedor sorridente, um pouco demais para o gosto de Draco, veio atender a ambos, Draco fechou ainda mais a cara, e quando ele finalmente viu o pinheiro de quase dois metros que Harry planejava comprar, parecia que ele havia chupado um limão bem azedo. Na hora que estavam saindo da _Herbal Christmas – Tudo para o seu Natal, de pinheiros, à azevinhos_ com o pinheiro, uma enorme guirlanda e azevinhos, qualquer um poderia jurar que Draco havia engolido um limoeiro inteiro.

Foi um Harry com um sorriso igual ao do vendedor da loja de plantas natalinas que informou a um Draco emburradíssimo que ainda precisavam fazer mais uma parada para comprarem os enfeites. A cara de horror que o loiro fez em resposta antes de murmurar um 'vamos' fraquinho, já valera a pena ter saído de casa para a multidão do Beco.

A grande variedade da loja entulhada de enfeites ofuscava os olhos e deixava qualquer pessoa sã zonza, na _humilde_ opinião de Draco, mas só fizera os olhos de Harry brilharem e ele soltar uma exclamação de excitação. Era o cúmulo, um homem feito com a empolgação de uma criancinha de dois anos. Se no ano anterior ele não tivesse recebido uma prensa _amigável _dos dois escudeiros de Potter, contando como Harry não tivera uma infância e como ele, havia frustrado o Natal do namorado, ele estaria reclamando, mas como sabia, agüentava o martírio calado. Principalmente sabendo o quanto Harry detestava ir às compras no Beco, por causa da grande quantidade de pessoas que o encaravam e de toda a publicidade que uma simples compra de rações para Hedwiges causava. Vez ou outra Harry mostrava alguma peça, perguntando se Draco gostava, ele, é claro, achava cada uma mais horrenda que a outra, mas se limitava a dizer um 'lindo' ou 'escolha o que você quiser' antes de voltar a fechar os olhos e massagear as têmporas.

-----DMHP-----

Quando finalmente chegaram ao apartamento de Harry, Draco só queria uma poção analgésica e sossego. E foi o que ele disse a Harry. O sussurro de Draco que informou que para ele, o dia tinha terminado foi um balde de água gelada nos planos de Harry, que queria ao menos montar a árvore ainda no sábado. Com um sorriso enviesado que transbordava segundas intenções, Harry gentilmente, talvez gentil demais, encaminhou Draco até a cama, enquanto buscava a poção para o namorado. Draco ainda estava com os olhos fechados esperando a poção fazer efeito quando Harry entrou com uma xícara grande de chocolate quente para o loiro.

Na manhã seguinte Draco acordou relaxado e preguiçoso, com o cheiro do café da manhã invadindo-lhe o nariz. Depois de se espreguiçar com a lentidão e fluidez de um felino, o loiro finalmente abriu os olhos para encontrar um sorriso enorme como bom dia, ao lado de uma bandeja de café com tudo o que ele usualmente preferia comer no início do dia. Harry queria alguma coisa, e queria muito se tinha se lembrado de absolutamente tudo o que ele apreciava no café da manhã. Mas o que harry poderia estar querendo exatamente a essa hora da manhã? Eles já não haviam comprado tudo ontem? Argh! Ontem... Bem, ontem explicava exatamente o que Harry poderia querer a essa hora do dia. Certamente o namorado queria se desculpar por tê-lo feito passar por tudo aquilo.

Não havia na verdade o que ser desculpado na opinião dele, mas se Harry queria agradá-lo, ele como filho único e mimado, não reclamaria jamais. E se Harry não queria pedir as desculpas, Draco não se incomodaria em desculpá-lo formalmente também. Ele poderia simplesmente aproveitar o carinho, o café da manhã e o resto do dia tranquilamente.

Um presságio de que o resto do dia não seria tão tranqüilo assim veio à cabeça de Draco quando com uma cara pidona Harry perguntou se ele podia pedir uma coisa. Encurralado como estava, Draco se viu forçado a dizer que, contanto que, se não fosse para voltarem ao Beco Diagonal para fazer compras, ele faria o que Harry quisesse. Draco estremeceu quando viu o sorriso de Harry aumentar ainda mais, antes do moreno terminar dizendo que, para decorarem a casa e o pinheiro, eles não precisariam ir ao Beco.

Depois de tentar parecer animado com a perspectiva de passar horas no meio de um punhado dos enfeites horrendos que vira na loja no dia anterior, Draco se levantou para tomar banho. Se ele não podia fugir do compromisso, ao menos o adiaria ao máximo. Um sorriso, um convite e um banho realmente longo. Logo, a manhã já tinha se passado, e era a hora do almoço. Infelizmente, para Draco, à tarde, ele não conseguiu escapar.

Ele não entendia o ponto de se comprar tantos enfeites se, no azevinho do umbral da porta que levava até a cozinha não ia enfeite nenhum. Se na guirlanda na porta de entrada do apartamento, além das fadinhas sincronizadas, a que ficava para o lado da rua cantava para quem parasse na porta, e a do lado de dentro cantava a mesma música, para dizer a quem estava em casa, que ela tinha visitas, foram pouquíssimos enfeites. E na árvore...

Para começo do aborrecimento e da chatice, Harry queria fazer tudo, ou ao menos o máximo possível sem magia. E para isso conjurou uma escada que chegava até a ponta da árvore. No topo, iria uma estrela, que a despeito da maioria das breguices que Harry comprara, não era tão terrível assim. Era toda de cristal translúcido, refletindo nas cores do arco-íris a luz que captava. Mas tinha muita coisa horrenda, e pode acrescentar mais um muita na história pra fazer jus. Coisas tão feias que Draco suspeitava que nem um elfo doméstico aprovaria.

Havia bolas em verde esmeralda com toda a sorte de detalhes em dourado, desde linhas a bolas, e detalhes bordados, linhas que se moviam... Assim como tinham bolas esmeraldas, tinham as vermelhas, as douradas, as púrpuras, além de anjinhos, que não entendiam o conceito fofinho da palavra, mas batiam as asas. Miniaturas de Papai Noel que fingiam escrever listas, estarem fabricando algum brinquedo, embrulhando algum presente, abraçando nada inocentemente um duende, montado num trenó com renas que voava em volta da árvore.

A questão toda é que, para decidir o que ia ficar na árvore e o que não ia, Harry não podia imaginar, eles tinham que por os enfeites e se num rompante Harry decidisse que, as bolas verdes não estavam combinando coma as púrpuras, e os papais noéis, ele simplesmente desaparecia com todos os enfeites que ele não estava gostando. No fim das contas, depois do que parecia uma eternidade, acabou sobrando os enfeites de cristais, que combinavam com a estrela da ponta, o Papai Noel no trenó e mais uns dois, além de uns fios dourados e prateados que apareciam entre alguns ramos da árvore. Como toque final, eles colocaram uma neve que aparentemente caía na árvore toda, mas não acumulava, embora em um galho aqui e acolá, eles tivessem colocado um pouquinho de neve. Sem esquecer as fadinhas de verdade iluminando a árvore.

Quando a última fadinha estava enfim onde deveria estar, Draco se jogou no sofá exausto. O fim de semana estava lhe saindo uma grande roubada. Ainda estava suspirando aliviado pelo fim da decoração quando Harry deitou do seu lado lhe abraçando firme e beijando-lhe entusiasmado. Alguns minutos depois, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, Draco quase pensava que talvez não tivesse numa roubada daquelas no fim de semana, mas ao ouvir a música das fadinhas sincronizadas afastou o pensamento da sua cabeça. Sem querer saber quem poderia ser, ele simplesmente voltou para o quarto, onde planejava tomar um banho quente e cama.

As visitas acabaram sendo quase o pior pesadelo de Draco, os dois escudeiros de Harry. Eles ao menos disseram que a decoração do moreno estava linda, mas não foram tão bem em esconder a surpresa ao ouvi-lo dizer que Draco ajudara bastante. Draco não se importou em aparecer na sala depois do banho para dizer boa noite para as visitas, e vendo que o loiro não aparecia, e os bocejos do amigo, não se demoraram também. Ao chegar no quarto, Harry encontrou Draco já adormecido. Depois de deitar, não pode deixar de ter um sorriso satisfeito e contente tomar conta, afinal, ele estava, ao menos no início tendo o Natal que queria e com quem queria.

**Reviews** **Bru Black** Brigada ^^ Esse é o charme do loiro, e todo mundo ama ele por isso xD **Tety Potter-Malfoy **Brigada ^^ Não sei exatamente ainda se terá continuação, mas não posso prometer. Real Life está matando T_T Mas a idéia inicial era essa sabe? Maybe com a época quem sabe? Mas sem male preg. Thanx mais uma vez. Bjo **Karla Malfoy** Drake is ALWAYS cute. E ser chato e annoying éo charme dele xD thans Hun **DW03** O negócio do loiro não é estragar a alegria do Harry mas é que, ESSAS pares do natal matam qualquer um, na verdade, muito do amor do Draco pelo natal é um espelho da autora *esconde* E o Dray ajudou pq, quem ama, faz concessões ^~ Thanx pela review


End file.
